Young Justice and Teen Titans
by ijedi
Summary: After an attack on Gotham Academy, three Gotham teenage superhero bond, later the TEAM splits into two teams as they fight the LIGHT
1. Batgirl

Chapter 1

November third was a rainy day and students at Gotham Academy for the most part wanted to go home; however, some teachers for some reason have decided to give tests on that day which made lives of wealthy Gothamites even more miserable. Only few students enjoyed the day, one of who was Dick Grayson as he was in top of his class even though he was younger than the rest of the children at the school.

So far Dick had two classes, Biology and Algebra and in the mathematical class he annoyed every single student as he completed the math test in half class time and later sat in his chair reading a book while the rest of the students were frustrated. No student in his class was stupid but Richard Grayson's intelligence surpassed everyone in his class, especially in the mathematics.

During lunch, Dick went to eat with his friend Barbara and wait for the next class. As it was a private school, the break was rather long, giving students enough time to extinguish their hunger and socialize.

"So how is your extra curricular activity going? You lately spend a lot of time outside of Gotham working with THEM"

"It is fine, Babs, although I do miss working as much in this city, where many people are distraught, heavy on the dis" Dick joked. He liked to spend time with Barbara, as she was one of the few people who knew his secret and as such could behave natural in her presence.

"I know that you are much whelmed about that" Barbara joked and the two laughed. "So, who is the new girl, you have not told me about her. Is she in your CLUB?" she asked her friend

"Yeah, she is the archer who lives in Gotham." Before Dick could say anything else, he saw that a couple of girls blocked the space on the bench where his teammate wanted to seat and looked at the girl with hostility.

"What is your problem?" Asked Artemis although she knew that some of the students at the school still had not accepted her as they sometimes joked about her transferring from Gotham North with all the implications it provided.

"You don't really belong here Artemis and as such you will not sit at our table. Go eat by yourself!" the girl told to the archer and turned away from her.

That was a wrong thing to do. Artemis did not like to be intimidated and pushed the girl who offended her. "So you want to fight? I believe you will be out of this building in less than a day," the girl said, smirking while looking at Artemis.

"She is with me and if anyone has any problem they will have to go through me!" Dick Grayson rarely engaged in any school fights as students knew about his relaxed attitude and cool demeanor but they also knew about just who he was as well as him being the best student in their athletics class.

"And me" Barbara also stood up and the two friends walked towards Artemis and looked towards the bully. It was clear now that nobody would mess with son of Prince of Gotham and the daughter of Gotham's Police Commissioner. Artemis however glared at her "rescuers" and walked away from the table.

Artemis was suspicious on just why would the two most influential kids in school would protect her, given the fact that they even have not socialized much, only in some classes. However, as the girl observed the mannerisms of Grayson kid, she saw strong resemblance with one of her teammate as well as slightly overhearing the conversation of the two friends and one word in particular, "whelmed". The girl dismissed her suspicions and headed for her next class.

Soon two more students arrived in the classroom and Artemis sighed, as she did not really want to hang out with Dick and Barbara at that moment and pretended to read a book while also quietly observing the two students. "Artemis, are you alright?" asked Dick Grayson

"Why did you do that? I could defend myself!" the girl replied in an annoyed and angry voice.

"Artemis, some of the students here want you to be kick out and it is very likely that if you get into conflict with someone, the teachers will take the side of the other kid. However, nobody would even think to face me in a confrontation. Besides, that's what friends are for" the boy smiled cheekily and the girl looked at him in confusion.

"I barely know you" she exclaimed and continued reading her book. She overheard a faint "That's what you think" that came from the boy but dismissed it. After ten more minutes passed, their teacher arrived.

"Hello Ms. Bertellini" greeted the three students their teacher while waiting for their class.

"Hello Grayson, Gordon and Crock" she greeted her three students and then sat in her chair. Next five minutes were followed by silence and relative peace; however the tranquility would not last forever. As fifteen more minutes passed, surprisingly nobody else showed up to the classroom as the students were still enjoying their lunch break.

A loud noise occurred and then someone switched on the speakers. "Greetings Gotham Academy students and teachers. Your school is now under my control and we will use you for ransom" proclaimed the speaker. "Your parents have exactly two hours and twenty two minutes to deliver me two million dollars if they want to see you all. Each student's parent will need to give that sum for each of you"

The person stopped speaking and the quietness once again started flowing in the building. Artemis sat on her chair and started crying, as she knew that her mother would never be able to pay the ransom. "Artemis, you are distraught!" exclaimed Dick Grayson.

"I know that genius! Unlike your father, my mother will not be able to help me! Of course I am distraught!" screamed the girl.

"Then get traught! We need to help those people and fight Two-Face" Artemis looked at Dick Grayson and suddenly had an epiphany. But before she could say anything, a couple of thugs appeared near the classroom and saw the group.

"Get our, our boss said we need to get all of the people here to the gym, where we will wait for the ransom" But before they could threaten the group, Helena Bertellini jumped and quickly knocked out the two thugs. Barbara and Artemis were surprised but Dick smirked. The woman then took three backpacks and threw them towards the students.

"Change and follow me!" she told them.

"Wait, who are you and how could you defeat them?" as the time passed, Artemis was more and more confused.

"My name is Helena Bertellini aka The Huntress. Unfortunately the Bat is not in town so he gave me your costumes in the backpacks. Sorry about the bow, but it could not fit in it. You can use my crossbow though. The brief silence followed the conversation, after which the group found a corner where they could change into their uniform. Three minutes later, the four vigilantes changes into their costumes and stood outside of their classroom.

"Now, follow me. I will create the distraction and you three free the hostages," The woman told the group and they ran towards the gym. When they reached the room, Huntress threw a smoke bomb and jumped towards the location of the Two-Face's gang, who started shooting at her as soon as they saw her.

Meanwhile, Robin, Batgirl and Artemis ran towards the hostages and quickly overpowered the guards, defeating them as the thugs were destructed by the smoke and quickly freed the student body. As the people were quickly leaving the room, one of the thugs caught Barbara's arm, the Batgirl could not escape and got captured.

"Go, I will be fine" the girl cried as Robin and Artemis lead the entire school out of the gym.

"What are we going to do, they captured Batgirl" exclaimed Artemis. Robin was a bit whelmed as at times his teammate sometimes lost confidence when she was thinking that odds were against them.

"She will be fine. Right now our objective is to lead this people outside where they would not be in danger." The people were still running and soon they ran outside, where police already was waiting for them.

"Good job Robin, is Batman here?" Robin saw the Commissioner and his guts constricted as he though how Gordon's daughter was captured.

"Everything is fine, Batman is not here. I think that we freed all hostages although we need to check if there are others" replied Robin and the two young heroes ran towards their school.

"Do you think Huntress is fine?" asked Artemis. Robin did not reply and the two walked slowly. They opened the door to the gym slowly but as soon as they did that they saw that the entire gang was watching them since the smoke had cleared. Both Huntress and Batgirl were captured and tied.

"Robin? I did not know that you got yourself a new sidekick" he taunted the boy. " You have to choose who you will save- one of your mentors or friends. You have exactly two minutes." Two Face decided to enrage Robin further as he hit Batgirl with his fist. "Please decide faster, otherwise I will shoot all of you"

Robin suddenly jumped and after throwing some smoke bombs, started jumping and defeating each criminal he saw. Artemis was surprised to see Robin acting like this, as he always was very calm with a silly side, always joking around with a small exception of their recent adventure in defending their base. Soon, almost everyone was lying on the floor with the exception of the two superheroes and Two –Face.

"It seems that you don't want to take my offer, it is a pity. It seems that I will have to do it myself." Two-Face pointed his gun at Batgirl's head and prepared to shoot the gun.

Before former District Attorney could perform his evil act, Artemis shot her crossbow and an arrow flew towards the hand that held the gun, making it change the direction of the shot; the bullet soon left and hit the ceiling. Robin then jumped and by using a couple of kicks knocked out Two-Face. The two teenagers then ran towards the captives and freed them.

"I think it is the time for us to disappear." The older superhero replied and the four heroes disappeared, living more smoke in the room. Soon, police ran to the gym and saw defeated Two Face with his gang. The heroes meanwhile escaped the building and met on a roof.

"Well done you three, I will tell to Bruce how you performed tonight. See you tomorrow in class" the Huntress disappeared and three kids remained sitting together on the roof.

In the evening, when the three kids met to fight crime, a figure stepped from the darkness and they saw the most feared superhero in the world. "You performed satisfactory today in my absence. " Robin thought that his mentor actually made a small smile although even he was not sure.

"Batman, 02, Robin B01, Artemis, B07" The two teen ran to join their friends and then heard the computer one more time. "Batgirl, B08". Robin smiled as his friend was now on the team too.


	2. Team Splits

Chapter 2

"Rob, why did Speedy replacement arrive with you from Gotham?" Wally West was confused and somewhat angry as he had no idea why his best friend would hangout with his most despised member of the team.

"KF, we were on a mission together?" Robin looked at his teammates. Superboy did not even bother to discuss the issue and rather continued his talk with Megan. She too did not pay much attention to Robin and Wally's dialogue. Kaldur looked at Robin and nodded with understanding.

"Only you two! Why did you not inform the whole team? Or is it because said girl just happened to be in the same school as Mr. Glasses in the same place where we fought Amazo?" Robin and Artemis looked at each other.

"They three were on their own mission together because at that moment in time they were the only ones in the vicinity. The matter is closed." Batman looked Wally in his eyes and went to the teleporter to transport himself to the Watchtower. Wally looked at his Gotham teammates and only then saw the presence of a new member of their team.

"Hello beautiful. My name is Wally" the girl in the bat costume looked at the speedster with some suspicion.

"I know who you are. I have been at the Cave and seen your profile. Like Robin, I am also Batman's protégé." This made the rest of the team curious and they turned their heads in the direction of the Batgirl.

"Welcome to the team Batgirl. My name is Kaldur and I am team's leader" The tallest boy walked towards the girl and shook her hand.

"Hello Megan, now I have another Earth sister" the Martian girl exclaimed and flew towards the newcomer after which she hugged her.

"My name is Superboy" told Conner boldly and took Megan's hand.

"Nice to meet you all friends. You can call me Barbara by the way as I am not so secretive and paranoid as Robin" She took her mask off and looked at the team with her eyes.

"I think we should celebrate that we gained a new friend with a party!" Exclaimed Wally and ran away quickly to get some things for the group, so that they could have another party outside their cave at Mount Justice. In five seconds he returned with a couple of tents and other equipment that they would need for camping.

"How come I was not given a welcome party?" exclaimed Artemis and jumped to strangle Wally but was restrained by her new friend.

"Well you are just a cheap replacement for Roy!" Wally told her and the blonde escaped from Barbara's arms and jumped towards Wally to fight him.

"Those two seem to be in denial, especially this speedster," told Barbara to her fellow Gothamite friend.

"Shouldn't we go to have that party?" asked Megan as Conner and Kaldur pulled the two teenagers from each other.

"You are right, I should not waste my time on her" told Wally and prepared to carry his tent. Each member of the team took something and they walked toward their former site where they talked about their origins not that long ago. It took them a couple of minutes to put up the tents. The group then collected some wooden sticks and started a fire around which the group sat in a circle.

"All right since KF wanted to have a party so badly outside of the cave just like the last time, I suggest we play Truth or Dare but with only limitation on not asking anyone anything about their secrete identity."

"What is Truth or Dare? I do not seem to remember that game from my Earthly studies" told Miss Martian

"A person asks another to either tell the truth or do a dare and they must then complete what they chose"

"But how will we know if others are telling the Truth?" asked Wally

"Megan can read minds, remember?" told Robin to his fast friend.

"All right, lets play it," said Conner with a rather happy face

"Do you remember his being so happy? It creeps me out" told Wally to Dick. Robin only smirked, as he knew that Conner's relationship with Megan only made the boy happier and he stopped thinking about Superman's approval of him all the time.

"I will start. Truth or Dare Artemis?" asked her Wally, waiting to hear more on the girl's origin.

"Dare" Artemis understood what the speedster wanted and she did not want him to know about her past.

"Um, call Batman and tell him that you carry a child and its father is Robin" Even Artemis did not anticipate what happened next. Barbara jumped at Wally and kicked him, after which she hugged Robin protectively.

Artemis took a cellphone and connected it to the cave's internet. "Hello Artemis, the Justice is League is busy. Please call later" the group heard Batman's voice speaking on the voicemail.

"Batman, I will have a child in few months and Robin is its father" Artemis screamed and then pressed a red button. She then hid her face from others in her arms and legs.

Wally's cell rang and the boy picked it up. As he listened to the speaker, his face paled as if he had seen the ghost. "I understand" he told and ended the conversation.

"No wonder the Bat is the World's Greatest Detective," told Artemis as she relaxed her body and looked at her teammates.

"Now, Wally, the Wall-man Baywatch. Truth or Dare?"

"I am afraid of nothing, Dare" Artemis smiled evilly and told Wally something in his ear. The boy however was surprised and had another pale face.

"You heard right, do it." Wally ran towards the cave and then in a couple of seconds ran away from it. Artemis laughed as he was covered in nothing but the honey. Wally was now running around the forest and soon found honeybees, which wanted their honey back and chased him. Wally ran everywhere and finally jumped in the water and waited until the bees flew away. He then ran quickly towards the cave and soon sat at the fire again, now fully dressed up.

"You are evil, Artemis" he looked at the girl but she only smirked.

As the group prepared to play again, a figure jumped from the shadows behind them and knocked Superboy on the ground. She was a tall woman dressed in green and black cloths with two sai in her hands. Superboy tried to stand but had difficulty as the group then saw that a small green crystal lay next to him.

"Cheshire Cat! Prepare for battle!" exclaimed Dick and resumed his fighting stance. Fortunately, the group still had their costumes on and they prepared to engage their enemy.

"Silly children, do you think you would defeat me and my friends?" Several ninjas appeared at the campsite behind her. Aqualad prepared his swords, Robin created a sword from two of his Batarangs, Artemis pointed her bow at her enemies, Megan prepared to use her telekinetic powers and Barbara stood in a fighting stance.

"You are no match for me silly kids." Cheshire jumped at Artemis while the rest of the team fought the ninjas. Robin fought ninjas best as he had quite a bit of experience in that area but ninjas had a numerical advantage.

Cheshire knocked her opponent and prepared to wound her but was thrown away by Miss Martian. However, a few ninjas overpowered the girl and she too was defeated.

"It looks you will lose. " she smiled. However, a rock flew at her and Cheshire managed to jump in the last second. Everybody looked up and saw two girls approaching them on a flying rock. One was wearing a blue orange ninja costume with one part of the mask completely painted, and the other was dressed like a regular girl except the fact that she manipulated the rock. The two then jumped on the grass and faced the league.

"You?" Questioned Robin.

"Yes, apparently one wealthy man wanted to keep you all safe for some reason and my dad made us go protect your asses." Said the girl with a katana and prepared to fight. Robin smiled, as he knew that the two were quite good but he wondered what in the world was Bruce thinking by paying lots of money to Deathstroke.

Seven teammates plus two newcomers were now fighting against the squad of ninjas. After the rock girl destroyed the Kryptonite crystals Superboy stood up and joined the fight.

After a quick fight the group overpowered the ninjas and they retreated. Cheshire tried to run but was caught by Artemis on her ankle and the woman dropped on the ground. The group tied her to the tree and Aqualad started the interrogation.

"If there is the mole, who is it?" asked her Aqualad boldly but the assassin just laughed.

"My dear sis" she laughed and looked at Artemis. The younger girl looked at her sister with shock. "It is true, ask her yourself. Artemis Crock is my sister. You will make your daddy proud. He told me that he will give you a souvenir of a certain broken bow when everything clears up" she taunted her younger sister.

The girl looked away as she knew that her teammates were in shock of that revelation. She did not want to look in their eyes, especially in Wally's after what Cheshire had told them. Robin and Barbara went to comfort her while Wally was shouting at her.

"Traitor! You are the mole." The team was so preoccupied with Artemis that they did not notice until it was too late that Cheshire cut the ropes and escaped.

"See ya!" laughed Cheshire but then was knocked out by a rock.

"KF, calm down, she is not the mole!" Interrupted Robin but Artemis already ran away from the group crying.

"She is! See, she is running to tell to the Shadows about our plans."

"Wally West, she is not the mole." Wally looked at his friend with surprise, as Robin never spoke to him like that. Robin took out his phone and played a video recording from security camera.

In the video there was Artemis staring at Cheshire's mask. Artemis seemed to be talking to the mask. She told out loud that Cheshire betrayed her when she ran away and that she now had a new family. She then took an arrow and went to Red Tornado's siblings to defeat them.

"I don't believe this. She must have told this specifically to trick us," complained Wally.

Robin looked at Wally, then at the team. "I quit. Barbara, you coming?" The two Batman protégés left the scene slowly.

"Hi, my name is Terra and hers is Rose" the rock girl to the group but saw that they were not in the mood. The two climbed on the rock and flew away. The group was speechless for the moment. Kaldur looked down on Earth as if it was his fault that happened, Megan cried that she now lost her Earth sister and Conner tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"I will see you again, traitor," Wally thought about Artemis.

Meanwhile, the two Batman protégés transported back to Gotham and found Artemis sitting next to the phone booth crying. "The Shadows, Jade, Wally, my mother" she cried.

"Everything will be all right Artemis."

"No it wont Dick, I am not on the team anymore and I just lost my mother as the Shadows killed her and destroyed my house." She continued crying.

"Don't worry, I know just the thing we have to do" smiled Dick while Artemis and Babs looked at the boy suspiciously although the Batgirl had a suspicion on what Dick wanted to do.

"And don't worry, we can start our own team here." Artemis seemed not to care much and due to stress and pain she felt the girl lost consciousness. The next thing she remembered after she woke up was that she lay on the giant bed.

"Where the hell am I?" she wondered before she saw the paper that lay next to her. After she read it, she almost fainted again. "May I be of any assistance Miss Artemis?" asked the Alfred but saw that the girl had finally fainted. "Welcome to the family Artemis Crock Wayne" said Alfred as he left her room.

Somewhere far away seven mysterious figures were discussing the outcomes of the day's events. "The plan went well, now our operative has immediate access to the Batcave," said one of the figures.


	3. Raven

Chapter 3

Artemis Crock was sitting in a large bed thinking about recent developments. She lost her mother and it was clear that League of Shadows for some reason decided to personally attack her at her own homefront. Artemis saw that the clock showed 5:45 am and the girl knew that she needed to get breakfast before heading to school. After she put school uniform, she quietly exited the room and looked where she should have gone to get breakfast. She heard voices on her right and followed.

To Artemis who was used to living in a very modest house Wayne Manor looked like a dinosaur. She passed a few rooms, all of which seemed pretty big and then found main staircase. The hall itself could fit her house, she thought. The girl walked towards the dining room and entered.

On one side of the table sat Dick Grayson, who Artemis knew by now was her teammate, Robin. While he was eating, he also was looking at his cell and was texting to someone. "Probably Baywatch or Barbara" thought Artemis as she walked closer to the table.

At the other end of the table sat Bruce Wayne, the dark and intimidating bat. However, presently he did not look very intimidating, his face looked serious yet relaxed and the man was reading a newspaper while waiting for the next entrée.

"O hi Artemis" the Boy Wonder saw his teammate and smirked. Sometimes he was quiet annoying but Artemis reasoned that at least he was not as painfully annoying as Wall-man who even made her cry the last time they were together with the team.

"Where should I sit?" the girl asked, as she was still unsure on how to behave in Wayne manor while also in the presence of Bruce Wayne.

"Artemis, you can sit anywhere. Just an update for you as I can see you are ready for school, the classes were canceled as Ms. Bertellini informed me earlier. Now please join us for breakfast before our discussion about current issues" Artemis looked worried as she for some reason thought that something bad would happen to her.

"Relax Artemis, feel free to act like you do at home." Told Dick. Artemis sat at the table closely to Dick and looked at the food on the table. All sort of vegetables lay next to her and she also saw a cut chicken slices, one of which Dick already had consumed. The girl took a bit of everything, including the chicken and started eating. She heard how Robin told her a couple of times "Don't be shy" while he himself proceeded to eat delicious food.

After the meal was over, Alfred took the plates and Bruce Wayne finally looked at the two teenagers. Artemis looked a bit scared but became more relaxed when she saw that Bruce Wayne did not look very menacing.

"Artemis, I was informed of what happened yesterday. I do not blame you for what had happened as Cheshire is quite good and hadn't the two girls intervene, you would all be captured by the Light."

"Mr. Wayne I am not the mole!" the girl exclaimed

"Artemis, I know you are not the mole in the sense the Light thinks you are the mole; besides you don't have to hide from Dick that you are one of my agents in the Light as I already told him" Artemis looked surprised as she did not think the youngest member of the Team would know it but after she carefully thought, he was quite sneaky and knew many things. "How come he still trusts me?" wondered Artemis as even if Robin knew her secrets, she technically was mole albeit also a double agent of Batman so that Batman could later learn who the real mole is, why Robin still was so cool with her unlike Wally who would have voted for her being interrogated and voted out of the team.

"Artemis, your biological parents do not define you. And I know that if Bruce trusts someone, I would too. I have seen the footage of your monologue during the attack on the Cave by the way; although I think Wally is still not convinced that you are on our side." Artemis smiled and after she stood up hugged her friend. Bruce told to the girl that he adopted her as she was connected to the team and knew many secrets and it was the best idea he came up with on how to help the girl. She did remind him of one of his best friends, whose father just happened to be one of their important enemies, still, Diana was one of his most trusted friends and teammates in the League.

Later in the day, the two teenagers arrived to the Batcave to practice their fighting skills. Artemis was disappointed that Batman told her not to use her regular weapons and instead practice her skills instead. When the three people entered the cave, they saw Helena Bertellini who was already dressed in her costume. "Tonight you will train with Huntress and then you two will go on a mission. I learned that Doctor Light will come to Gotham and your mission is to locate and neutralize him. I will not be available tonight as I have a meeting with the Justice League." Batman gave them the information they needed and went to the teleporter.

"Recognized Batman 02" Batman disappeared and the two teenagers were left in the cave with Huntress. They quickly changed in their costumes and prepared for the training.

The two teenagers started their practice. Artemis quickly saw that she needed much more actual practice in fighting as she often times relied heavily on using her arrows; however, the Huntress seemed pleased with determination and skills Artemis already had.

Artemis then tried to use a Batarang and due to her great archery skills she was pretty good at it, even Robin looked impressed. "Now you fight each other and I will watch," told the older woman as she sat in the chair.

Artemis and Dick faced each other but before Artemis could react, Robin threw smoke bombs and disappeared in the air. Artemis looked around but was too late as Robin hit her leg and threw her on the ground. "I will get you Dick" She jumped back on her feet and the two started practicing again.

The fight was a bit difficult for Artemis, as she was not used to fight without her weapon. Robin managed to knock her down a couple of times and the girl got frustrated. She saw a Batarang next to her and threw it. Robin evaded it and pressed on the attack.

The two were still sparring when they saw a red light going off and the Bat Computer showed that one of the Gotham's banks was attacked. "Doctor Light is in Gotham. " the two teens ended their sparring

"Barbara, are you going to help?" asked Dick his friend via communicator in his ear.

"Sorry Dick but I have no possibility of exiting my house tonight. I will be on monitor duty though, checking your status and giving you information you might need. "Dick felt sad that his friend could not accompany them tonight. Artemis and him received some more information about Doctor Light and went to the Batcave garage.

"I wish you luck. I have to handle a case on my own as well as grade papers." Helena left them and the two teens climbed on top of two motorcycles. Red and green motorcycles left the cave and headed towards Gotham.

"Do you know anything about Light?" asked Artemis

"He is a second tier villain, a bit of a nutcase but can be a major threat. I find it intriguing that Doctor Light is in town" Artemis understood the joke her thirteen-year-old friend just made as the pair rode towards the city.

"Guys, your Light has just overpowered the UPD unit. My father and other officers were defeated and now he relocated to another bank. For some reason Doctor Light did not take any money with him, which is very odd."

"Thanks Babs" The two continued driving until they reached the city. They soon found the place in which Doctor Light was as it was hard to miss since one part of the area was extremely luminous while the other pitch black.

"Hello heroes. You must be Robin, the Boy Wonder. I have no clue who you are, Green Arrow Wannabe! I have no interest in you two tonight so just shoo and leave as I am searching for someone else" Doctor Light spoke slowly but it was clear that he was quite sadistic and he could have been on good terms with the Joker"

Artemis and Robin attacked but Light dismissed their attacks. He shot some light and destroyed Artemis's bow. "You see child, you are no match for me as I am Doctor Light" He sent the two heroes away and went the other way.

"How are we going to fight him? Any ideas?" Robin noticed that Artemis started panicking again, just as she did in the cave when the Androids attacked.

Robin sat in silence. Barbara did not say anything either as she was confused on how to stop Light as well. Suddenly the two crime fighters saw a girl dressed up in a blue cape and hood hiding nearby. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked her Robin

"This Doctor Light was chasing me but I got away. I think he wants my powers as he can absorb light from different places and use it against his opponents"

"Will you help us fight him, Raven?"

"How do you know my name?" shouted the girl and a nearby lamp exploded. Robin smirked and then Raven remembered that he was Batman's partner and that he probably knew about many superheroes as well.

"If I fight, I might loose control over my powers and that would be bad. Real bad" the girl said but the two teenagers comforted her.

"Don't worry Raven, you will handle everything fine." Raven smiled at Robin's encouragement for her and the three teenage superheroes stepped into the light.

"Great, now I don't need to find you myself. " Doctor Light started sending balls of light but the group avoided most of them. The two former teammates of Batman's covert team jumped at Light but were knocked down. Their attacked then sent another ball of light to fry them but was deflected by Raven.

"Just submit to me, your life will be much easier. Give me your power!" exclaimed Light as he walked towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" exclaimed the girl as she pushed their attacker away. The two sent energy at each other but Doctor Light's energy beam was overpowering Raven's. He laughed.

"After dealing with you, I will visit your mother and tell her how you perished," exclaimed Light. Raven's eyes turned Red and her form grew a bit and she radiated some aura of fear from her.

"You want to have my power? Come and get me!" shouted Raven in a different voice and sent more of her black energy at Light. When the girl released him, he was shivering as if he had just seen a nightmare.

"That is our big menace? Ha. Thanks Raven by the way" said Artemis to her new friend but the girl looked away.

"You see, I am but a monster. I don't deserve any praise"

"Raven, it is understandable. Everyone has some darker side to them. Besides, you saved us. Besides, I can tell that you are a good person. "Robin came closer to the girl and hugged her.

"See you later Raven. Here is a communicator if you ever need our help" Raven looked at him and Dick thought he saw a small smile on the girl's face.

"Thanks" she disappeared and the two heroes returned to Wayne Manor and were surprised on whom they saw next.

"Hello Dick, Artemis. Meet your new roommate who will be staying here with us. Her mother's house was attacked and I thought it was better if the two stayed here temporarily. Meet Arella Roth and her daughter Rachel or Raven as she calls herself."

"Hi" the girl told to her new friends.

In Mount Justice in Happy Harbor later "Wally, you should not have acted like a jerk towards Artemis. Her relations may place her as a suspect but do not automatically make her the mole" Wally looked at his team leader and dropped his face on the pillow. "Just another lecture that I do not need" he thought

In some secret place, seven members of the Light spoke to each other. "Our agent had failed his mission tonight in capturing the Trigon's gem. "

"No matter. We know her location now. The main objectives were reached"

Next: two teams meet


	4. Titans and Justice

Chapter 4

Artemis hated the Batman and it was only three weeks since he adopted her and brought the girl to his house. Artemis knew that her life in general made a hundred eighty degree shift, where now the majority of the people at Gotham Academy were very polite to Artemis and wanted to be her friends. She had seen some guys already fighting over who would ask her for the date and she found that amusing but as her new brother told her, they did not care about her and only about her status and her new relations and as such she should not have paid much attention to them.

Nevertheless, living in the large mansion proved to be quite difficult at times, as the girl was not used to live in such luxury. However, it helped that Raven with her mother now also stayed at the mansion, and the girl new that she could look at Arella as a mother figure. Helena was a good friend too, who while strict, knew that Artemis was more used to be an archer and not so much as a hand to hand combat practitioner. Unlike Helena however, Batman was extremely demanding; Artemis improved a great deal in the last three weeks but at each training exercise with Batman, Alfred almost had to carry her as Bruce pushed her to her limit and beyond.

"More, common Artemis, repeat the move ten more times." Artemis was working on her training but the young crime fighter felt that her body would soon collapse. After finally repeating the last move Batman taught her for the tenth time, Artemis collapsed on the floor and breather heavily. Sweat poured from her body like a river and the girl did not want to stand up for another day or so.

"Hit the showers and meet me back here with the rest of the team in ten. I will provide you four a new mission" Artemis barely stood up and slowly walked towards the showers section of the cave, where she cleaned her body with water and changed into another costume. After she finished, she returned to the center of the cave, where Barbara, Dick and Raven were already waiting for her.

"In the former three weeks the Justice League gained the information from one of our informants in the Light about their new facility. Your mission will be to investigate and find that facility but before engaging you will call for back up from the Justice League. Also, today you will be working with the other team, as this assignment may prove to dangerous for just one team to operate. You will rendezvous with the other team in Happy Harbor at Mount Justice" Batman finished his lecture and teleported to he Watchtower, leaving the four teens standing next to Zeta tube in the cave.

Artemis frowned as she really did not want to see Wally's face again but she hoped that the others would be more considerate. Robin thought that a storm was approaching and mentally prepared for all the bickering that would soon occur. Barbara and Raven on the other hand were not sure on how they should react although Raven thought that she would feel uncomfortable to be in the presence of Kid Flash from the information she gathered from her friend Artemis.

The four teenage superheroes arrived to the Cave where three of them previously resided. The others already were there: Conner was sitting closely with Megan on a couch, Kaldur was facing a chess combination that Red Tornado had provided to him and Wally was watching TV. As soon as the group arrived, the four other young heroes looked at them and Robin could sense that yet another argument would begin between Wally and Artemis.

"Traitor, why you returned?" But before he got a reply, the fastest member of the team saw Raven.

"Hello there, who are you? My name is Kid Flash" He could not finish as the girl pushed him away with her dark energy.

"Not interested. I can sense that you are overwhelmed with emotions, maybe you should meditate instead. And you should also try not to be as fast as you usually are and maybe a girl would then want to be with you" Raven spoke in a monotone voice with a serious face. Robin and Artemis giggled and soon the rest of the group were laughing with the exception of Raven as she appeared always to have a serious face and Wally who did not yet understand on why everyone was laughing although Kaldur only smirked.

"You little" When Wally did get the joke; Raven sent another beam of energy as she did not want Kid flash to attack her as he was not amused.

"Enough, Batman told us that we have a mission together and we have to stick together" said Kaldur, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Maybe you did not get the memo but we are not a part of this team and so we don't have to listen to your command," replied Robin as he looked at his former leader.

"Does anyone want my cookies? I heard that eating them would reduce anger and anxiety" exclaimed Megan but stopped talking as the two leaders looked at her.

"You know what, fine we will cooperate with your team but only for this once. Computer show the location where we are heading" The Cave computer responded by creating a globe and pointing out the coordinates.

"Another mission, here we go," exclaimed Wally

"Is he always that cheerful?" asked Raven her friend Artemis

"Unfortunately yes"

"Great, now we have to deal with Mr. raging hormones. This is the best day of this week"

"I agree. Hey!" Raven looked sharply at Kid Flash and proceeded to the hangar after her friend Artemis.

"Wallace West, this is an important mission as Batman needed us all to work together. There is no time for silliness. Come on Robin, time to go" Batgirl took Robin's hand and the two followed the girls. Conner and Miss Martian soon followed.

"Wally, we don't need more disasters." Aqualad looked seriously at young speedster with understanding as the two remaining young superheroes boarded the Megan's Bioship.

As the Bioship reached the coordinates, it descended slowly and soon landed on a beach. The eight teenagers jumped from the Bioship and looked around. "The base is there in the mountain region. We need a plan," said Robin as he looked around.

"Yeah. Wait, where are half of our teammates" Asked Wally as for some reason the Gothamites had disappeared. Robin reappeared next second.

"We were scouting the area. Now, lets go."

"Robin, we talked about this. This is a team and we have to work together," said Kaldur to his younger friend.

"Maybe you did not noticed, but there are two teams here and Batgirl, Raven and Artemis could all follow my lead and work ninja style. Maybe we should split up into two teams"

"I think it is a good idea. Miss Martian, link us up" Kaldur told to their resident telepath after which the group divided into two.

Robin, Batgirl, Artemis and Raven quickly descended into the jungle and soon reached the fortress that stood up on the top of the rocky hill on the island. "We need to enter the building." He looked at Raven and the girl used her black energy to cut a hole in the wall. Soon a large circular piece fell and the group entered the building.

"This place creeps me out," said Barbara as she looked around.

"It reminds me of the Cadmus facility although it appears that no genetic experimentations take place here." The group saw a couple of doors and Robin carefully opened the first door. Inside sat a young toddler with Black hair, about only two or three but he already was dressed up in a very familiar costume.

"Rob, Rob!" he exclaimed as he jumped at Robin. Dick fought him although he could not use his full strength, as he did not want to damage the baby; he appeared to be quite a nuisance, as even at his age the baby knew some martial arts techniques.

"Leave. Alone. Him" As the second door opened, a small girl jumped at them who were only about six or seven. She attacked the group and although Dick secured and restrained the toddler, the younger girl appeared to be quite proficient in martial arts.

"Cass not afraid. Not hurt Cass" The girl defended herself and quickly defeated Artemis and Raven as the two were least experienced of the group. Robin saw that the girl was trained well and had great potential. However, despite her innate talent and skills, Robin still had quite a few years of experience behind him, as well as larger size. Together with his friend, the two restrained the girl too.

"You want hurt Cass?" she asked with her innocent eyes.

"Listen, we are your friends, we don't want to hurt you." Robin sat on the ground and hugged the girl. Barbara smirked, as she knew that Dick could make almost anyone warm up to him when he wanted.

"Cass like you. You not like Big man. Big man hurt Cass" Robin looked at his friends.

"I think that her parents abused her and trained her from birth to be some sort of a weapon" he told his friends.

"Don't worry Cass, everything will be fine." Robin let the small girl go and she immediately ran to the toddler.

"Dami, Rob not bad" she told him but the baby boy made a face.

"OK, he is OK"

"I think she is trying to say that this little Dami or Damian probably is not as evil as he show on, just has a strong appearance but a warm heart underneath the skin," replied Barbara. As the group of six fully stood up from the floor and looked at the corridor, Conner flew from a distance and hit a wall.

"Don't let her hit you, she is very powerful" the group heard Kaldur's voice in their heads and ran outside. A small girl who looked about the same age as Cass but dressed in a red, yellow and blue costume was flying in the air, fighting the rest of the team. Wally lay on the ground, quite unhappy with the situation, Kaldur was defending himself with water and Megan was flying in the air fighting the little girl, who seemed to be as strong as her boyfriend. The group also noticed three other teenagers who were fighting together with Kaldur's team; of them being an alien girl with orange skin and green eyes, another a half man half robot cyborg and the last a green boy who had pointy ears.

"Kara, stop" shouted Cass as she threw a rock at the other girl. Kara looked at Cass and after she stopped the fight, quickly flew towards Cass.

"These friends" Cass pointed at the group. Kara nodded with understanding. Conner stood up from the rubble and joined the group. She looked at Conner's symbol on his shirt and flew at him, upon impact hugging him.

"If she is who I think she is, you have a baby sister Conner. Say hello to Supergirl" Said Robin. Kara looked at Superboy as if he reminded her of someone and the group could tell just whom Superboy had reminded her.

"Robin! I heard a lot about you. My name is Beast Boy. I am your biggest fan" the shortest of the three teenagers told Robin, who appeared to be Robin's fan. Robin was not amused. Now he had fans!

"Could someone tell me what is going on?" Robin asked the newcomers as the group was confused.

"We were experimented upon in this facility" The green boy started talking but stopped as a few other figures arrived on the scene.

"Robin. So nice to finally meet you. You fell in our trap as we predicted" Said a man in a blue orange costume. Next to him stood three other people: one had a yellow hockey mask and after looking at the group he smiled at Artemis, another was a man dressed in a black ninja costume and the final person was a woman who also wore a black ninja costume.

"Deathstroke. Sportsmaster. David Cain. Shiva." Robin told as he introduced the four people who prepared to fight the group. A few other goons joined, some of whom seemed to be on Kobra Venom. The fight began.

A/N: the group will not stay that large, it will get smaller. In this and next chapter the group is large as there are two teams working together but they will split up again in the next chapter.


	5. Batman's plan

Chapter 5

The four allies of the Shadows smiled and the fight began. The two strongest teenage heroes, Conner and Kara, jumped towards Kobra venom powered brutes and began fighting with them. Kaldur and the remainder of his team fought Shiva, who proved to be even more dangerous than Cheshire- the woman in one move knocked both Megan and Wally on the ground and was fighting Kaldur for a brief period of time before defeating him as well.

The rescued teenagers as well as two children were fighting David Cain, who while not as good as Shiva, managed to defeat two of the heroes, Starfire and Beast Boy in a couple of moves, and then proceeded to fight with Cyborg, Cassandra and Damian. Artemis and Raven were fighting Sportsmaster, who taunted his daughter with emotional attacks. Finally, Robin and Batgirl were fighting Deathstroke.

Conner and Kara were fighting brutes that looked like the Kobra enhanced brute the team encountered in Santa Prisca. Conner especially was quite pissed that night as his supposed father still did not acknowledge the boy's existence, the boy tried to direct his anger towards defeating his opponents like Black Canary taught him. When the two clones defeated yet another brute, they took a moment to rest.

"Conner, you ok?" asked the girl as she flew and hugged her older brother. The boy looked at the child and smiled. He no longer had many of his thoughts revolving around Superman as he now had another relative, who had a very similar origin as him.

"I am fine," The boy answered as the two continued fighting against their Kobra enhanced enemies.

David Cain already defeated Cyborg, who proved to be quite a problem for the elderly assassin but ultimately Cain was victorious. He was now fighting the two kids, Cassandra and Damian. From the side, it looked almost humorous as a three year old was fighting the adult assassin.

"I am disappointed in you two but especially in you, Cassandra. You could have been one of the best assassins in the world and yet you fight for the enemy."

"You evil. You hurt us," the girl said before she experienced a sharp pain in her stomach as she landed on the ground. Her little companion was defeated shortly afterwards.

"Artemis, such a disappointment. I though that after Jade's failure that you would turn out better. " Sportsmaster grabbed Artemis's leg and using her own arrow stabbed the girl in her thigh. He laughed as blood started pouring from her leg. Raven attacked Sportsmaster to protect her friend but due to having less experience than Artemis, the girl got defeated quickly as well.

"Robin, I thought that you are a better fighter. You disappoint me. Join me as my apprentice". Robin ignored his opponent and together with Batgirl the two were fighting Deathstroke. The pair lasted longer than the rest but soon got defeated as well.

As the villains prepared to finish the group off, smoke appeared everywhere and each of the Kobra venom enhanced brutes got knocked out on the ground. After the smoke cleared, the group saw Batman with a few of his allies as well as JLA members, although they were predominantly non-Meta with the exception of Black Canary.

"Step away from our children!" said Batman as he stepped on the island with a few other superheroes, none of whom were Meta humans, with the exception of the Black Canary. It seemed that the island was now off limits to all but the lower tier a Meta human in terms of their Meta powers; although it seemed that the younger generation could access the island from outside.

The two opponent groups jumped at each other and a very intense fighting took place. The conscious Young Justice team members as well as Teen Titans ones saw how their mentors and other Justice League members were fighting the members of the Light.

Batman fought with Deathstroke, Huntress and Green Arrow fought Sportsmaster, Black Canary was fighting Shiva and Red Arrow together with Batwoman fought David Cain.

"You go by Huntress, right" Sportsmaster spoke to Helena. "It's interesting to see that you actually stole the identity of my wife when she was a criminal" he laughed. "If you wish, I can take you as my new apprentice as Artemis proved useless"

The Huntress got angry and shot an arrow to Sportsmaster's leg, which he quickly deflected with his hand. "Such a waste, you would have been a great asset to me" He then went to the offensive and knocked out Huntress's crowbar as well as Green Arrow's bow and the three started fighting hand to hand.

The fight continued. Both sides were evenly matched. However, soon enough the Light broke the tie and started defeating the heroes. Sportsmaster knocked out Green Arrow and now was taunting Helena while Cain quickly defeated his two opponents. The Black Canary and Lady Shiva were still standing as the heroine proved a worthy adversary for Shiva, but soon was knocked out too.

"Batman, I am not impressed. You of all people came here not prepared for the fight and your team had just gotten beaten up" Batman looked at Slade but before the villains could get to the Batman, the Bioship flew towards the villains and sprayed them with yellow fumes. Then, that gave a signal to Robin and Artemis, as the girl shot one of the Batarangs towards the Batman. He took and opened it; inside was a small capsule with a noodle. Batman quickly injected himself with that and jumped towards his opponents.

His first unfortunate victim was Sportsmaster. "Do you know who I am? I am the Goddamn Batman!" He shouted and with one punch knocked the man unconscious on the ground. Then, the three remaining villains jumped at him but still felt the effects of the yellow gas.

"I am the Batman, I am your nightmare!" He shouted and with rage fought one of best martial artists, who at the moment shivered in fear a bit as the fear toxin had entered their systems.

"Great, now he went ballistic" Robin told to his friends as his mentor fought with greater ferocity than of how he usually fought al thanks to a sudden adrenaline rush, which together with the fear gas gave him a significant upper hand. It also seemed that the Batman left most if not all of his inhibitions and many of his moves were very close to the killing category. Soon Cain was down and only Slade and Shiva remained.

Meanwhile, while the Batman was fighting Slade and Shiva, Artemis crawled closely towards defeated Sportsmaster and lifted Huntress's crossbow. She hit him with her leg, so that he would witness his own execution.

"My little girl, you are going to kill you dad? You don't have the guts to do what you think is necessary. If you don't do anything, I will come back and kill your friends," he laughed at his daughter.

"Artemis, no! You cannot kill him." Helena stood up and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You would be no better than him"

"He deserves to die!" screamed Artemis as she pointed the crossbow to Sportsmaster's chest.

"Do it and then join the Shadows as the third Huntress! Surely the League will reject you after you kill me and you will not have a choice but to join the Shadows and see the Light." Artemis hesitates and that gave Sportsmaster all the time he needed. He overpowered the girl and put a knife to her throat.

"Leave us or she will die" he spoke to the Huntress, and while Artemis protested, the woman did not engage the man.

"Now I will just need to punish you for your insolence" However, before he could do anything to his daughter, a sai flew at him and pieced his body. The man coughed with blood but when the three looked at the tree from which the sai came, they noticed nobody there.

"I am sorry Artemis that he met his end like that" the older woman hugged Artemis as they sat on the ground.

The Batman was still fighting his two opponents; while Shiva seemed to hold her position, even Slade began tiring out. "Detective, stop this fight" the two Light's associates stopped the fight and joined Ra's, who walked majestically towards Batman with his sword pointed upwards to his enemy's throat.

" I can take you down Ra's" Batman shouted at one of his biggest enemies.

"Perhaps. But I am fresh while you all are already tired and this would provide me an advantage. Surrender and we will treat some of you half way decently"

"You think you defeated me? I knew all along that you would put your four top operatives guarding this facility, just so that I will come here with my team and get defeated; and then I would be given as a trophy to your daughter"

"Well done Detective, but this time you loose." Batman smirked and suddenly they heard an explosion in the bunker.

" I know all of your seven identities Ra's or L3 councilor of the Light. I am surprised that the others are not here, in particularly Savage as he would surely enjoy seeming me defeated. But you underestimated your enemy that while you think you have a mole, I have a few of my own. "

Then, the rest of the Justice League appeared. Superman led the group and soon the remained of the JLA landed on the island. "Well done Detective, you would have been a great heir to my Empire and a perfect suitor for Talia but alas I need to go." Klarion appeared but before he could do anything, a monstrous humanoid creature appeared with demon head, which shot a magic blast from his mouth. Klarion hit the wall of the bunker and before he could himself teleport, the demon Etrigan spoke a spell and the two of them as well as the cat disappeared from the scene.

That all left the entire League, as well as both of the young teenage groups and Ra's with his minions shocked. "Two member of the Light down, five to go". Batman spoke as if nothing happened but he just successfully orchestrated a gambit with huge outcome.

After the League helped the teenage heroes, Batman approached his new protégé. "Artemis, I think you need to someone" The girl saw as another woman dressed in black and green jumped from a tree and looked at her.

"I believe you are familiar with Jade Nguyen, better known as Cheshire?" The two sisters looked at each other before Artemis hit her elder sister in the face with her hand.

"How could you do all that to me!" the younger girl asked

"Sorry sis but I was his agent and needed to keep my cover. And as much as I wished to kill the bastard, I only seriously wounded him. The boss for some reason has a no killing policy" Artemis saw that Sportsmaster was alive but weak and wounded.

Robin smiled. His father managed to reunite two sisters as well as accomplishing his objective in capturing two of Light's members. "Batman, what will we do with these two kids, especially the little demon?" Robin introduced Cass and Damian to Batman.

"Dada!" the small boy jumped with joy and hugged his father.

"I think I know the parents of this boy," he laughed, "Get traught little brother"

Meanwhile Superman saw not only his son but also someone else. "Clark, you really need to take care of them" However, two children was just too much for the man of steel, who quickly dropped the two with Black Canary and then left to save Metropolis"

In the evening, Bruce sat with his new family and friends at the table. Normally, he celebrated Thanksgiving with only Dick and Alfred as his cousins lived separately and no one else lived in the mansion. However, this time Arella and Raven sat on one side of the table as they were now also residents of the manor; the Crock sisters sat together and discussed something, Kate, Bette and Helena arrived to celebrate with their cousin as well as James Gordon and Barbara, who were invited for the party. Damian and Cass were also present but the little boy got tired from the experiences of the day and his older sister carried the boy away into his room. The girl soon joined the party.

As the turkey arrived, the group took the food and enjoyed their life. Everybody was happy, especially Bruce as he successfully pulled an elaborate scheme which resulted in capturing both Ra's and Klarion as well as some of the Light's associates.


	6. Helena Wayne

Chapter 6

After a long weekend, the Batman protégés returned to their school, Gotham Academy. The teens were all very tired from the fight they had with the light a few days back. It did not help that the friends could not see the sky; their skin had goose bumps, their moods not very excited.

Robin led the small group quickly into the building to escape the heavy rainfall. "So this is what a school looks like?" asked Raven skeptically

"Well, this is what a very nice school looks like. Believe me, you do not want to know how great the schools are for modest income families" Artemis spoke

"Robin, are you sure it is a good idea for me to come to school? When I was little, a group of three boys harassed me and as a result I scared them away real bad. They were unconscious for the weak, shivering from fear. "

"Don't worry Raven, I think you will feel better here. And please call me Dick or Richard in public; I would also recommend you to use name Rachel as an alias as we agreed" spoke the boy

"Hey freshman" spoke a blonde girl as she was passing the group

"Yes, Bette?" asked Dick

"My aunt told me about the great thing your father did last week. I thought it was great!"

"What, what are you talking about Bette?" asked Dick worryingly

"The business deal your father achieved, silly. Could you suggest him to train my aunt to be just as great in that business?" asked Better mischievously before running away.

The four students stood in silence, looking worryingly at each other, all being somewhat confused at what just had occurred. "Guys, your emotions are going haywire. You are creeping me out" spoke Raven in a somewhat raised voice as a small glass cup broke in the distance.

"She knows," said Dick, before quickly entering the classroom

"That's just great! Should I kill her now?" joked Artemis as the rest of the crew entered the class.

Later, the four friends journeyed to the school gym, where they were supposed to practice some new sports. "I remember the night after Conner destroyed this place. The coach was furious. We did not have gym for a week in this building"

"Yeah, I remember how I met you guys, Superboy looked so " Artemis was interrupted as their teacher entered the gym.

"Greetings class, as some of you might now from my English classes, I was asked to coach your class, since your latest gym teacher has been recently mugged and currently is unable to coach. As I looked your syllabus, I was shocked that you have not practiced archery much. As a result, you will all do that tonight" spoke Helena Bertinelli, better known to the group as the Huntress

Dick looked at Artemis's horrified face and smiled "Don't worry, even if you do your best, I doubt that anyone would connect you with a certain green archer" he reassured his sister.

"If you say so" spoke the girl, although it was still clear that the girl was scared

The students took the bows and started training. The group laughed at how bad the majority of the class was, often missing even the outskirts of the archery ring. Dick knew he was good, and even made a few bullseyes, but archery never was his specialty, and as a result Artemis beat him in the contest. Barbara and Rachel were good too, but compared to them, Dick was better.

Artemis smirked at her skill before she realized that another girl tied with her. She glared at the girl, who quickly approached the group. "Hello, my name is Helena, Helena Kyle and I am the best archer in the city" she spoke proudly," and you my blond friend had just been lucky"

The group looked at the girl, who was their age. She was roughly as tall as Artemis, had blue eyes and black hair. Strangely, she looked like Helena Bertinelli's younger twin, with slight differences. She wore dark purple outfit, with purple shoes.

"You are better than me? Prove it!" spoke Artemis competitively as she took her bow and did ten bullseyes in a row.

"That's impressive but watch this" the girl repeated the act, as well as sent another arrow, which also hit, just to spite the blonde girl. The two girls continued before Artemis scored one more point higher than her rival

"Take that!" smiled Artemis

"That's it. You might be a bit better than me in using the compound bow, but I am better at using this" Helena saw a crossbow and used it, showing just how goof she was with that weapon.

Helena Bertinelli was surprised just how good the two girls were in archery. She knew that Artemis was good, and she heard from the previous coach that Helena Kyle was quite an athlete as well, yet she was still surprised.

"Stop it you two. It is clear that you two are top of the class in archery. Please stop your petty rivalry and let me continue with the lesson." She spoke

By the end of the class, the students were quite exhausted. Despite Helena's warning that the two girls should relax and ease off on their athletic rivalry, they continued to their teacher's disappointment.

As the students were ready to leave the gym, Helena Kyle approached the group and looked at Dick. "Hey birdie, please tell your annoying father to stop harassing my mother. He already made her very sad and unhappy"

"Helena I am sorry, but you know Bruce, he likes to date many different women and if it did not work between our parents, then I am sorry."

"Please don't think of me as an idiot. I don't care whether they dated or not. I care about his usual treatments of my mother Selina, when they quite often meet on the rooftops and argue about various precious things" she spoke before running away from the gym.

"Does anyone in this school actually not know that I am Robin?" asked Dick

"Relax boy wonder, I am sure she will not tell your secret to Ugly Pengy or even better, Mr J" joked Artemis

"I am not sure if you realize it or not, but Helena's mother is Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman." Spoke Barbara

"Relax Babs, I know that. My mother, the original Huntress took her as a protégé for a while, so I know perfectly well who Selina Kyle is. However, this Helena- I do not recall any girl with this surname from my mother's stories about Selina's training. However, that was a long time ago"

"And now with the current news. Roman Sionis, better known as the major Gotham crime lord Black Mask, had been killed in his bedroom in the morning. The police are still investigating the nature of the murder and the person who performed that act. Now, the weather tonight" he continued but the group stopped listening

"Black Mask is dead. Is that good or bad?" asked Raven

"While I think that even Bruce would agree that he met the end he deserved, I think that it was still wrong to kill him" spoke Dick

A phone rang and the red head girl pressed the green button. "Hey dad, is everything OK?" asked Barbara before ending the conversation.

"I am grounded for tonight and cannot go on patrol with you guys" she spoke. " I wills till communicate with you over the commlink incase you need any help in the investigation" she spoke

Later in the day, Robin, Artemis and Raven traveled to Sionis's apartment to see if the police missed any clues. It frustrated the team that Bruce left Gotham for some business matter, which left the three to solve this mystery.

"Why can't Huntress do this job? Instead of searching for clues, we could fight crime," suggested Artemis as she hit her fists playfully

"She is very busy with the school assignments. Besides, this sounds like a fun assignment" spoke Robin

The three teenage vigilantes drove to the penthouse, where the crime lord lived and soon entered the room. It was a mess- the glass was broken, the bed's sheets were torn, and blood was everywhere. It seemed as if a tiger had tore that room, as claw scratches were everywhere.

"What do we do now?" asked Raven

"Search for any possible leads" spoke Robin as he looked around the room.

"Does this look important?" asked Artemis as she found a small cat hair in the room. The hair was stained in blood.

"Cat hair? Bruce wont be happy" spoke Robin unhappily. He quickly scanned the hair with his electronic device and sent the sample to Barbara

"Should we now go see if there are any clues in Selina's apartment?" asked Artemis

Thirty minutes later, the three teenagers climbed into the small apartment, which had a cat stench everywhere. "Look, I found her journal" spoke Raven as the girl opened the small book. After quickly going through her journal, the teens found quite a bit of hatred that Selina expressed towards the now dead crime lord.

"Face it guys, she killed him" spoke Artemis. As the three teens were ready to leave, a figure approached them. The girl wore a very similar outfit, and was equipped with a crossbow.

"Get out of here Dick Grayson!" screamed the girl as she shot a few arrows at the group.

"She is mine," shouted Artemis as she jumped towards the girl. "I doubt she is as good fighter as I am"

Helena quickly blocked an incoming kick and quickly retaliated. The two girls started fighting, and it was clear that they were quite evenly matched. Artemis threw a punch but the girl dodged it, jumped over Artemis and counter attacked.

"Who taught you that? My mother created that move" spoke stunned Artemis

"Duh, Paula taught my mom who taught me that move." Replied the girl before continuing the fight.

"Should we intervene Robin?" asked Raven

"No, lets keep them fighting. Artemis could use a good workout" smirked Robin. The girl rose in the air, sat and started meditating.

Meanwhile, the two great archers fought each other. "Aha, got you" smiled Artemis as she caught her opponent with her hands. Helena jumped towards the wall, with her back hitting it, Artemis fell on the floor. Artemis quickly stood up and retaliated.

The two girls thought for half an hour. "Enough, this is going nowhere" spoke Raven impatiently, and separated the two opponents by placing the girls in two bubbles. After Raven was sure that the two fighters calmed down, she released them.

"Leave my home!" spoke Helena angrily

As the three friends were ready to leave, they saw that two women climbed in the window. "We should do it again, Selina" spoke the one of the women before they realized that four pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Mom, these three heroes entered our house and searched it!" exclaimed Helena Kyle

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the Huntress

"We have reason to believe that Selina Kyle aka the Catwoman had killed Black Mask" spoke Artemis

The two women looked at each other with confusion. "I did not such a thing" spoke Selina, "Helena, lower your weapon. I don't want you to fight these heroes" she spoke. The teenagers glared at each other

"Hold on" spoke Robin as he answered his call. "Hey Barbara, what did you find?" he asked her and listened.

"Talia did what?" asked Robin

"Talia? Talia al Ghul? As in that bitch?" asked Artemis

The girl explained to her friends how Talia planted evidence to frame Selina. "Why would she do that?" asked Raven confusingly

"Well, Talia feels insulted that Bruce prefers to spend time with Selina than her" answered Robin

"That's not all. I was curious about Helena's father and after hacking into her medical records made quite a discovery" she told her friend, and proceeded to tell her father's name.

"Helena what?" screamed the Helena Kyle upon receiving the information.

"That actually makes sense. After all, you do look like Bertinelli. I think like her cousin you also inherited good female Kane's looks." Spoke Selina

Everyone was speechless. " I cannot believe I am Helena Wayne and Bruce Wayne is my father!" exclaimed Helena, "How come I have never seen him?"

"Helena, please understand. We were very young back then. Bruce had not been Batman yet. I was also quite popular in college. At the time I did not know the identity of your father when you were born. I decided to raise you myself. "

"Mother!" tears rolled on Helena's eyes as the girl hugged her mother. The rest of the group smiled.

A large tall shadow entered the room. As the group looked at the window, they saw a tall man, wearing a black Batman cowl. "Helena!" he spoke before grabbing the girl and hugging her.

"Now, that's weirds me out. He is normally does not feel the aster" spoke Robin as the group watched how the family reunited.

A/N: Barbara sent the info to Batman as well, who quickly returned.


	7. Black Mercy

Chapter 7

The first thing Artemis remembered was the beeping alarm clock, which indicated that it was time for the girl to wake up. "Five more minutes mom" the girl moaned before closing her eyes.

"Hey Arty, it time to wake up" Artemis would recognize that voice anywhere; the annoying red head speedster was in her room, trying to wake her up. She still did not move and soon regretted her decision as the large water balloon hit her face, making her face and hair wet.

"Wally!" she instantly opened her eyes and jumped on him. The speedster fell on the floor and looked scared. Then Artemis saw her other friend Dick.

"O, hey, what are you doing here?" asked the girl

"Don't you remember how we had a sleepover? That night was full of aster, we first went to prank our friends at Happy Harbor, then we drank some weird drinks that people in the Ice Lounge gave us, after which we all went to a strip club" Artemis thought about it but could not remember that, especially the last part.

"Dick, you little troll, we did not go to a strip club, I only suggested but no, Artemis declined" spoke Wally. Artemis smirked; the last night did not go as bad as she thought it did.

"Artemis, Wally, Richard! The breakfast is waiting!" Artemis could not believe her ears- she heard her mother's voice!

"How is my mother alive?" asked Artemis her friends

"Arty, she did not die, where did you hear that. Some crook Sportsmaster hit her last week but your father and uncle saver her. Artemis tried to process the information but confused. Her father saved Paula from Sportsmaster? The girl felt that there was something fishy about this but declined to comment. The three teenagers put on their school clothes before going downstairs to eat.

Artemis was confused at the sight before her. Quite a few people sat at the table besides her parents- Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle and Dinah Lance. The six adults were talking about something. The girl also saw a nearby newspaper with headline "crook Sportsmaster got captured and sent to Black Gate Prison".

"Hi mom, dad" the girl spoke as she sat at the table

"Hi Artemis, how was your sleepover yesterday?" asked Paula and the conversation continued.

While group ate, the Television was on. "Hi, I am Vicky Vale reporting from Gotham. Today, the heroes of the Justice League finally defeated the League of Shadows and their superior organization The Light. " Artemis opened her mouth at the news as they were almost too good to be true.

"Artemis, we will go fishing today. You three don't be late to school. Gotham Academy is hosting a party today, remember? All classes were canceled tonight and you will be able to socialize with your friends! Off you go" spoke Paula before she continued her discussion.

The three friends got out of the house and saw a black Mercedes parked outside. "Hello Master Dick, Master Wallace and Miss Artemis. Master Bruce asked me to drive you to school today" spoke Alfred as he opened the door for three teenagers, who quickly got in the car.

As the car arrived to Gotham Academy, the trio heard a lot of music; the students were spending their time outside, doing various activities. "Here you are Artemis. Come, lets join the fun" Bette Kane, Artemis's friend appeared and led the three teenagers to the gym. As the four youngsters arrived in the building, they saw more of their friends partying. Connor was watching TV with Megan, Kaldur was swimming in the pool; Roy and Helena were practicing archery to see who was better. There were many more people, some of whom were making jokes, other dancing.

As Artemis was prepared to join the fun, a sudden earthquake shook the school. Artemis was confused greatly- she thought that earthquakes were impossible in Gotham.

"Is everything OK Arty? You look confused. Common, join the fun" spoke Wally before he ran away.

"This seems to be too good to be true. Is it real?" thought Artemis as she felt another quake. "What is going on here?" The girl decided to join her friends and to have fun. She could not enjoy herself fully as the quakes bothered her.

"Artemis, wake up. "The girl saw another person appear next to her. This girl had pale looking face, purple hair and was dressed in a blue costume. "Artemis, its me, Raven. This life is not real, come back to us" spoke the girl.

"Are you pranking me? Because this is not funny!" replied Artemis

"No one is pranking you, you were put into a comatose state and I thought I could help you. You need to fight this drug and return to the real world. Nothing in here is real besides you and me." spoke Raven before she suddenly disappeared.

The quakes increased and Artemis could feel even more of them. She looked at the friends and saw that some of them disappeared. She then saw her mother in a wheelchair, sitting next to a window.

"Mother!" exclaimed Artemis as she run towards Artemis.

"Its so good to see you Artemis, I missed you" spoke the older woman.

"I love you mother, I always will" Artemis spoke as she hugged her mother. "Please forgive me but I do not think that any of this is real- its all in my mind." The girl could see tears on her mother's eyes.

Both women could hear how Gotham Academy and Gotham in general started to break apart. Explosions could be heard everywhere, people screamed, the blissful paradise turned into hell.

"Mother, even though I know that you died, I was so happy to see you again. I will never forget you mother" Artemis hugged her mother stronger, as a tears run like rivers from her eyes. "I will always remember you and honor your memory" spoke Artemis. She could hear that the explosion rate greatly accelerated and that soon the Gotham city and the Earth itself blew up. Artemis opened her watery eyes.

Meanwhile, Raven and Robin were fighting Sportsmaster at the abandoned warehouse. "What does it feel Robin to loose your teammate to a bliss of happiness. I can assure you that you will never hear about Artemis again, nobody can escape the Black Mercy's prison.

"Sportsmaster, you are so evil. How could you do this to your own daughter? You are finitely not asterous!" exclaimed Robin as he jumped towards the villain

"When will you learn that you kids will never defeat me?" spoke he as the man angrily caught Robin's leg and threw the boy at his other companion.

"Robin, you should meet my father, he would definitely beat Sportsmaster in the best father of the century award" spoke Raven as Robin looked at her with slight annoyance.

"No need for sarcasm now. We need a plan" spoke Robin

"Azarath Metrion" started Raven. She did not finish as Sportsmaster jumped and with a piece of cloth tied her mouth and then kicked the girl away.

"Surrender Robin and I will spare you lives. You could become great apprentices and assassins, following the great Ra's Al Ghul." Spoke the villain.

"I would never join you "spoke Robin. Before Sportsmaster could do anything, Robin threw a batarang at the man, which upon the impact sent the man flying to the opposite side of the building.

"Robin, Raven, what is going on?" asked Artemis as she opened her eyes. Both teenagers could see tears on the girl's cheeks.

"Your father tried to drug you to make you happy" spoke Robin

"So it was not a dream! You bastard!" cried Artemis as she prepared her bow. Sportsmaster stood up and appeared before the group.

"Hello again baby girl, why are you so sad? I tried to give you your life's greatest desire just to stop you aiding these so called heroes to mess you father's plans"

"I saw Paula die again!" Artemis shot the arrow at her father. Normally the villain could catch any of her arrows, he was not able to do so now. The green arrow pierced his arm and went through his palm.

"Damn you girl, you could have had everything you desired in that dream, your family and friends, everything" spoke Sportsmaster as he jumped towards the trio and in one kick sent the two birds flying away. Robin and Raven soon hit the wall as the two fell on each other nearby.

"You are a monster father! I don't even want to call you that word. I hate you" The girl jumped away from Sportsmaster, sending another arrow at him. The arrow flew nest to his face, slicing his cheek slightly.

"You dare to use all the skills I taught you against me?" said Sportsmaster as he jumped towards his daughter and successfully pinned her against the ground with his foot.

"AAA!" screamed Raven. "I could sense so much anger from radiating from Artemis"

"I hope she does not make the greatest mistake of her life. Common" spoke Robin. The two friends stood up and run to rescue Artemis. Robin jumped and with the moves that Batman taught him hit Sportsmaster, after which he jumped and pulled Artemis away. Raven spoke the incantation and pushed the villain away.

"You cannot defeat me, I am a your superior as I have been fighting before you all were even born! " taunted them Sportsmaster. "Artemis, after I personally defeat and bring you to the Light, where they reshape your psyche to make you their weapon, I will kill your friends and personally lead an attacks against your new mentor." Spoke the man

Artemis took few more arrows. The girl jumped and with her leg hit her father towards the wall; she then shot her arrows. One arrow hit Sportsmater's left hand, and as it pierced through his arm, his arm got attached to the wall. The same happened to his right hand. The girl the shot two more arrows, finally securing the man. "I will get free, you hear me! I know all your secret identities" he spoke as Artemis prepared her final arrow, pointing it at his face.

"Artemis, no you don't want to do this. Get traught Artemis! Spoke Robin as he faced his sister.

"I have to kill him!" she thought before she realized that she could also fight her father in another way.

"I will not kill you father but I will punish you; I do not expect you to ever hear form you again." The girl took a small bottle from utility belt and jumped towards the Black Mercy plant; after pouring the yellow liquid on the plant she jumped towards her father and put the flower into his mouth.

"Happy dreams!" she spoke before looking away. Artemis saw her two friends who run towards her.

"I am proud of you Artemis that you did not kill him. How did you come up with this idea?"

"I remember Batman talking about the effects of Scarecrow's fear toxin and how some plants can magnify its effect, so I decided to combine the serum with the flower to give good dreams to him" she pointed out at her biological father.

Later, the three friends stood at the cemetery, looking at the tombstone. "Here lies Paula Crock, a loving wife and mother". The two Birds could see that their friend was definitely upset.

"I will never forget," repeated Artemis

"I know what you are going though is hard right now but it will get better. I lost my parents too when I was eight and even though it might not hurt as much right now, I will always cherish their memory. Besides, your father is spending his time in Arkham, where he will probably spend the rest of his days" spoke Robin as his adopted sister smiled.

"Artemis, I might not be as good at all this emotion stuff as either your or Robin but just to make you happier, my biological father is Trigon, a very powerful demon. " spoke Raven as Artemis smiled weakly.

"Lets return to the house as Bruce is probably looking for us at this point." Spoke Robin as the group left the cemetery.

A/N: Next chapter: Young Justice version of No Mans Land begins! The chapter after that: the team of Teen Titans forms!


End file.
